1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel transaction tracking. In particular, it relates to methods and devices for fuel transaction tracking with legacy wiring from a first location to a remote second location.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel environment transaction tracking systems have been around for years and now the transaction system is integrated into the fuel dispenser. At service stations and mini mart type fueling stations, traditional gasoline pumps have now become point of sale devices, with elaborate electronics controlling the sale, with user interfaces, including use of large displays utilizing touch screen technology. As the purchasing system has become more elaborate, the devices include more than just the sale of gasoline, and can include food, car washes, and the like as added purchase options into the system.
In a typical arrangement, the user pumps their own gasoline at the pump and a gasoline attendant sits inside, or in a booth, to monitor the system and handle cash transactions. Typically, the computer, or other data controller, is similarly situated, with a connection made between the transaction messaging data system at the pump and the computer operating and tracking system at another location (such as inside the booth with the attendant). As an example of a system and the flow of information in such a system, one can refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,505, incorporated herein by reference.
In the installation of these devices, the wiring between the fuel transaction data system and the computer is placed in the asphalt or cement of the gasoline station and, once placed there, it becomes extremely difficult to change or add to that wired line. This has introduced a problem in the marketplace. At this point, there is a fuel transaction data system manufacturer that sells a system that utilizes a two wire system, utilizing a current loop. The remaining systems available in the marketplace utilize a four wire legacy wiring system to accomplish the same connection, or require a non-current loop setup. In the event a gasoline station has only installed two wires underground in a current loop and wants to switch to another system, they are faced with either tearing up their driveway to lay new line, or being stuck with one manufacturer to purchase their system from, otherwise they are without the ability to switch to another system.